Through It All
by Korea Gal
Summary: Sequel to When There's Only Love. Not everyone's life is charmed, including Lorelai and Rory. Read as they go through their moments of joy, and their challenges in life. Please R&R. RJ and LL.
1. Prolouge

Ok, so the sequel to when there's only love is here for your enjoyment. I hope that you like this. For anyone who hasn't read when there's only love I suggest that you do…it's really good. You don't need to read it to understand this story, however. Anyway, I had planned on making this the epilogue in the first story, but it fitted better as the prologue in this story. So, without delay, enjoy the prologue!

* * *

**  
**

**Prologue**

It was Christmas day. Snow was falling to the ground as they silently touched the ground eventually creating a wonderful winter wonderland. Lorelai Gilmore lay asleep in her bed as she turned over on her side. Slowly her eyes opened but she soon closed them back up and yawned, preparing to go back into her slumber. That wasn't possible however as Rory walked in the room and shook her mother awake. Lorelai groaned loudly and motioned to her daughter to leave. Rory still persisted in waking her up and after having enough she abruptly sat up.

"meany!" Lorelai exclaimed and groaned. "Do I have to get up…I'm tired."

Rory laughed, "Come on, Luke's already here."

Lorelai groaned again and stood up figuring out what to wear. Rory just sat on the bed watching her mother.

"So, what time is it?" Lorelai asked holding a shirt in front of her as she looked a mirror.

Rory turned to look at the clock that stood on the night stand by her mother's bed.

"7:03" she replied.

Lorelai sighed. "Why did Luke have to come so early." Lorelai asked more to herself.

"Be glad that I'm not 5 anymore." Rory replied with a laugh.

Any one who is around kids on christmas day knows that the child literaly gets up at 2 a.m, wanting to open presents.

Lorelai laughed too, "Yeah, me too." She turned around and faced Rory holding up the same shirt, "What do you think?"

"I like it." Rory replies.

Lorelai sighs as she looks down at Rory's feet "Says the girl in bunny slippers."

"Hey, I love my bunny slippers." Rory replied defensively.

Both laughed and Lorelai just put the shirt back and took out another one from the closet. It took about 20 minites until she Lorelai was ready. She came to the kitchen and the wonderful smell of coffee met her, as well as Luke.

"Hello," Luke replied as he walked over to Lorelai. "You look nice."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you." She replied as she kissed Luke.

"Here's your coffee." Luke said holding out a mug.

Lorelai gladly took it and made her way into the living room that was quite wonderfully decorated. Green and Red could be seen all over. Little figurines were placed randomly throughout the room and the tree was splendidly decorated with colorful ornaments and lights with an angel sitting at the top. Lorelai took a set at the couch, along with Rory and Luke. Lorelai was glad she could spend this Christmas with him. It made this Christmas so special. She felt kind of bad though, because he wouldn't get to spend it with April, but Luke told her time and time again that he wouldn't spend this Christmas with anyone else.

"Time for presents!" Rory exclaimed as she made her way to the tree grabbing two presents in each hand. She handed one to Luke and Lorelai.

"Wow, we get presents." Lorelai jokingly exclaimed opening it up.

Lorelai awed at the beautiful leather jacket Rory bought her.

"It's real leather, right?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Of course." Rory replied laughing.

"How did you know that I wanted this?"

Rory shrugged, "just a wild guess."

"Oh, come on."

"Ok, I saw you had you eye on some the other day when we went Christmas shopping, so I got it for you." Rory confessed.

"Thanks, honey, it's wonderful."

Luke, who was sitting beside Lorelai, smiled at his gift that lay before him: A beautiful handcrafted pen with fish designs in a wooden case.

"Thanks Rory, this is wonderful." Luke replied.

"Good, I'm glad that you like it. It took me forever to decide what to get you." Rory replied.

It was Lorelai's turn and she set her gifts aside and got the gifts from her handing them to Rory and Luke. They opened the gifts with excitement.

"Lorelai, this is wonderful." Luke replied upon opening his gift that revealed a photo album with pictures of Rory, Lorelai, and him. He flipped through the pages his smiles growing wider with each turn.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to give you something sentimental."

Luke nodded and looked up to Lorelai with a smile, "Thanks"

Rory was equally pleased with a beautiful sapphire necklace she received. Lorelai offered to put it on and without question Rory walked over the pile of boxes and papers to allow her mother to put it on. Once it was on Rory stood back for both Lorelai and Luke to see.

"It's beautiful on you." Lorelai replied smiling.

"It is." Luke added.

For some reason Luke now seemed a little tense. Lorelai thought this odd seeing that a few moments ago he was fine. Luke got up and handed his gift to Rory first, and sat down still holding Lorelai's gift. Rory opened her gift and was thrilled to find a gift card to the local stars hollow bookstore.

"I wasn't sure what to get you and I know you love books…it has 50 dollars on it."

Rory smiled and went to hug Luke "Thanks." She said.

Luke now turned to Lorelai and exhaled deeply as he handed her his present. It was a good-sized box but when she opened it she only found a single red rose lying on a pillow, and another small box. Lorelai almost froze as she picked up the box and opened it. A diamond ring resided in the box and when she looked up Luke was kneeling down.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you more than anything in the world. I've tried to think of something more spectacular to tell you, but I can't. The fact is that I love you and I'm asking you to be my wife."

Lorelai felt tears coming as she nodded her head. She closed the box and got up hugging Luke.

"Yes, my answer is Yes!" she happily exclaimed.

Luke picked up the box and he took the ring out putting it on Lorelai's finger. Lorelai held up her hand examining it with wonder.

"It's beautiful, Luke." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." Luke replied. They both leaned in for a kiss.

Rory screamed and ran to her mother almost trampling her.

Lorelai felt exhilarated as she was in awe of the reality. She was engaged to Luke! She was hysterical. It had only been one month since they got back together but things have picked up so fast, that it seemed that they never broke up. She honestly felt that it was the perfect time for Luke to have proposed. Who would of thought he could pull off something like that, but he did. She was so happy and felt like the luckiest person alive. She, of all people and of all the horrible things they went through, was engaged to Luke.

* * *

A couple days later brought Lorelai, Rory and Luke to the front door of Emily Gilmore. Nervously Lorelai rang the doorbell and she immediately winced knowing that she would probably regret what she just did. Within seconds a maid came and assisted them in taking their coats. Emily appeared In the sitting room soon after. She seemed to be happy until she saw Luke with the girls. It seemed as if she saw a ghost. 

"Well, Luke, I didn't expect to see you here." Emily rhetorically replied.

"Yeah, about that, I failed to mention a some information. We're back together now."

Emily seemed to be appalled but tried to gain her composure. When she did she called for Richard.

"Richard, the girls are here."

Richard appeared and he too seemed surprised at the sight of Luke. Lorelai and Luke got up.

"They're back together, now." Emily said.

"Well, I guess this is good, isn't it? Why don't we have a seat Emily? Dinner won't be ready for about 10 minuets. I already checked the maid."

Emily nodded and sat down on the couch across from where Lorelai, Luke and Rory were seated.

Lorelai breathed deeply. The main reason she came here was to break the news of her engagement.

"Mom, I have something important to say to you." she replied.

"Well, don't just sit there than for an invitation, what's you news." Emily replied.

"Mom, Luke and I are...engaged."

Both Richard and Emily's eyes widen.

"Engaged, wow. I guess congratulations is in order." Richard replied getting up to shake hands with Luke.

"Yes, congratulations." Emily said half heartily.

"Mom, aren't you the least bit happy?"

"The least bit happy that my daughter will be heart broken again becasue of this man?"

"Mom, yes, we've been through our rough times, but you can't blame Luke for everything bad that happens to me. I did some things on my own." Lorelai defended.

"Like what?"

Lorelai paused before she could mention that she had slept with Christopher. Instead she went the route of going to elope.

"I was forcing Luke to elope. That's what got our argument started up and that was why I left."

Emily was silent, and after awhile she sighed.

"Congratulations. You're a very lucky man." Emily said with more heart this time.

"Thank you." Luke replied.

Lorelai sighed a sigh of relief and was happy that her parents were accepting. "Well," she replied smiling as she looked at Luke, "I think I'm the lucky one."

And in Lorelai's opinion she really was even though she knew that they were both lucky to have found each other.

* * *

So, what do you think? I've spent a lot of time planning this story out, so I hope you guys think it well organized. Anyway, Don't forget to REVIEW…I love them, and they help me become a better writer. 


	2. I do means forever

Ok, I'm sorry for updating late but I did say that this would happen. I've been really busy lately, but I hope to continue this story. I'm just going to have to ask for your patience as I balance out school and everything else that I have. I will update this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "I do" means forever**

It was the perfect day. The sun was shining, and the birds outside were chirping cheerfully as if they knew the big event that lay ahead of Lorelai. Lorelai turned over and her eyes shot open she came to the realization of what day it was. Today she would be getting married. Today she would be Mrs. Luke Danes. It sounded so wonderful. Lorelai said the name over and over again in her head. She sat up and saw a big and beautiful wedding gown hanging the closet just waiting for her to wear it, and walk down the aisle. Smiling she stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready with a smile plastered on her face. How long had it been for her to actually wait for a day like this to finally come? It was too long in Lorelai's opinion.

Anyone who saw her at that moment would have thought she was never more ready, but inside butterflies formed as she stopped and thought of all the events to come. Questions started to enter her mind that she never stopped to think about. Questions that turned her broad smile into a straight face full of worry and doubt. What if this marriage didn't work? What if she was left at the altar? What if… her mind was full of these questions now and inside she started to panic. She was never happier to find Rory entering the bathroom.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, "You're here. When did you get here?"

"I got here 5 minuets ago. I was trying to find where you were…you ok?" Rory replied seeing her mother's face.

"No. I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"This wedding!' Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom, it's ok. Come on, it's Luke. How long have you been dreaming of this day…the day you'd be Mrs. Luke Danes." Rory reassuringly replied.

Lorelai nodded and breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves.

"Let's get you dressed…Grandma will be here any minute." Rory said pushing Lorelai toward her room.

Lorelai groaned, "Did you have to remind me?"

Rory smiled, "Well, the way I see it, you would have found out anyway, when she did arrive."

"Well, that would have been time that I could have spent being happy." Lorelai replied jokingly.

The dress was perfect, everything was perfect from the flowers to the dresses to the atmosphere of the church. Anxiously Lorelai stood behind a doubly door waiting for her signal to approach the altar with Richard standing beside her. She breathed in deeply as she heard her cue and just as she had practiced a million times before rehearsing in the weeks passed, she slowing walked elegantly never taking her eyes of Luke. She smiled at the thought of actually being his wife. All the former nerves that she had earlier in the morning melted away as she saw Luke, smiling waiting to receive her.

She stopped and Luke went and took her away from her father and walked up the couple of steps. The preacher than began the wedding. It was absolutely perfect, and as she looked at Luke and put the ring on him and kissed, she knew with her whole being that Luke Danes was the right man for her all along. She felt giddy inside when the preacher announced them married and Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes. The reception was held by the gazebo and Lorelai thought that there was never this many people in Stars Hollow. Practically everyone had come. As soon as Lorelai was free she saw Rory running to her eager to embrace her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know. I mean think of it, I'm Mrs. Luke Danes!"

Rory nodded excideley.

"I'm so glad you could come Rory,"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rory replied.

They hugged each other for a few moments. "So, hey, how's your boyfriend doing? Was he a little sad to let you go?"

"Daniel's doing great. He would have come with me but his family had plans with him, so he couldn't."

Daniel was Rory's new boyfriend and Rory and to admit, he was pretty marvelous. She couldn't help but be happy that she found him. She hoped that one day she would find that happiness her mother had with Luke. She had no doubt though it would happen.

Luke soon came over to inform Lorelai that they were ready for pictures. Lorelai and Rory followed Luke and posed for quite a couple of pictures, and than it was time for the bouquet to be tossed. Lorelai threw it over her head. She heard screeches and then turned around to see who caught it. She smiled upon seeing that it was Rory.

"Looks like we'll have another Gilmore wedded soon." Pattie said. Everyone laughed.

Richard and Emily walked over to Lorelai and congratulated her and Luke. Lorelai was extremely happy to see them smile. For once in her life, she did something that made them happy. This made her smile even more. Soon she was called to cut the cake with Luke and they laughed the whole time. Cake was handed out to the people and everyone gladly ate it along with the other foods set aside. As they sat and observed the new couple and the table no one could doubt their happiness at finally being married. Everyone was just so glad at how everything turned out for them.

Soon music was being played and it was time to dance. Of course Luke and Lorelai got up and shared the first dance together. They both radiated as the glided across the floor. Rory unfortunately didn't have her boyfriend with her but it didn't stop her from dancing. She danced with a couple of guys she didn't know and one special dance with Luke, her new stepfather.

"Have I told you how happy I am that your mother and I are married now?" Luke asked as they danced

"A hundred times already and still counting." Rory replied with a laugh. "And have I told you how happy I am that you're my new stepfather?"

Luke shook his head, "This would be the first, but I never doubted that you would be."

"Well, I really am happy for you two."

"I'm very happy as well." Luke replied.

"It's amazing, you know. You're story is the kind that will be told to your children to you're grandchildren, and so on." Rory replied dazed.

Luke smiled, "I don't want to think too far ahead."

Rory returned her attention to Luke and laughed. " Anyway, where are you going on you're honeymoon."

"You mean that your mother never told you." Luke asked surprised.

"Well, she wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh, and so you think that you can get the answer out of me, then?" Luke asked with a critical eye.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to stock you and watch you're every move…in fact I wouldn't even think about doing that." Rory replied

Luke laughed and nodded, "Well, we decided to go to the Grand Canyon. It's very beautiful this time a year."

"Yes, I agree."

"Hey, don't tell you mother that I ruined the 'surprise'" Luke said

"Agreed" Rory answered with a laugh.

By then the song that was playing stopped and after a few more songs the reception was concluded. It was now time for the newly wedded couple to go on their honeymoon. Lorelai approached her daughter and they embraced each other not letting go after what seemed like days.

"You take good care of yourself, mom." Rory replied.

"I will, and you too. Drive safely on you way back to New York."

Rory nodded and though both tried they couldn't stop tears from coming. It wasn't a sad parting though, because these tears were of joy. Joy of the happiness found in the union of two people that loved each other. It was funny, because Rory felt like she was the mother bidding her daughter good-bye. She would have to share her mother with Luke but Rory wouldn't have had it any other way than it was. She could tell that Lorelai was just purely happy and overjoyed. Lorelai wished in her heart that Rory too would find love like hers and Luke's, and Rory secretly wished that she would as well.

Bubbles surrounded the couple as they made their way to the car and headed toward the airport. Rory just stared at the car and watched it until it was out of site. She was happy for her mother. It was truly something, how all the things seemed to have had its place in their story. She mused on the beginning of this story and wondered what events would come up, because she knew that this wasn't the end but was merely begging of Luke and Lorelai's life together.

* * *

So, what do you think? I want to know. I am aware it isn't the best wedding scene, but I hope it answered some questions about Rory's boyfriend. The next chapter will reveal a whole lot more on the Daniel deal and I hope that it will be written better with fewer mistakes. Anyway, please REVIEW! They are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Honeymoon and New York

I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating lately. I really have no excuse. Anyway I hope that this won't discourage you from reading this and reviewing because I really do appreciate your support. I will try to update sooner. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon and New York**

"Lorelai, why in the world would you need a canvas?" Luke asked holding it up in disbelief.

"What if I want to paint?" Lorelai answered

"You won't have a chance to paint. Besides, you don't even paint that much!"

"Well, I could start." Lorelai defended. She made a puppy dog face and Luke just sighed in surrender.

"Fine take it" Luke said. Even though she knew he was a little upset she knew that he was a little amused at their "argument", if that was what you would want to call it.

Lorelai jumped up in glee. "I just knew you would agree. You're the best husband ever."

Luke smiled, "Yeah. But if we're taking the canvas and paints we're taking only one hairdryers."

Loreali groaned. "But what if one breaks. Than you would have a wife with bad wet hair." Lorelai answered. She made yet another puppy dog face.

"Fine. You know I can't say know to that face."

Lorelai perked up and continued her packing. "You know that's just why I love you so much."

"Yes, because I do everything you want to do."

"Well, it's because you do everything I want to do just _because _you love me." Lorelai corrected with a laugh.

"Yes, I wouldn't have agreed to your silly ideas if I didn't love you." They kissed again and continued packing.

When they were done Luke brought the bags to the vehicle. Luke had to laugh at himself for marrying an over-packer. Here they were going on a three-week honeymoon and they were packing like they were moving to another house. He shook his head and when they were done Rory hugged them both and waved to them as they drove off the driveway and headed toward their honeymoon.

* * *

As Rory drove of the interstate and headed onto the exit her thoughts went to Daniel. He was an amazing guy. They had been going out for about eight months, and she was very happy about their relationship. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was sweet, charming, and most of all sensitive to her feelings. She met him on the subway. The only place that day that was open was the seat beside him. They began talking and from there their relationship blossomed. Truly, she did love him, but then a dark cloud came across her thoughts. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, the man that left her heartbroken and confused. The same man who claimed he "loved" her in the stars hollow streets and left. Did he really mean it when he said it? When he came back some time later things seemed different between them. Sure, Jess was still Jess only more tamed, but they weren't as intimate as they used to be.

She shook her head. She just couldn't be thinking about him now. She hadn't seen him in four years. Truth was though, this was not the only time she thought of him. She pitured his face and wondered what kind of life he had now. That didn't matter though, because Daniel was all she needed.

_Besides_, she thought, _he might even be married_. She needed to be thankful for what she had. She had Daniel, and that was all she needed to make her happy.

To derive her thoughts from Jess, she thought of her mother's marriage. It was absolutely the thing she dreamed of. Luke was perfect for Loreai. After all they went through Rory felt they deserved to be together. Rory believe having the struggles in the beginning created those memories and made their relationship envied by anyone who heard about it. It even made her a little jealous. Yes, she wished and hoped that when it came her turn to marry that her's would be just as romantic and wonderful as her mother's.

When she arrived in her apartment Daniel was there to greet her warmly. She gave a squeal of excitement and ran to hug him. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"You're back!"

"Yes." Rory replied smiling.

"So, how was your mother's wedding?"

"It was like a dream. It was just perfect." Rory answered.

"I'm so glad. I'm also glad that you came home safely."

"Well, of course I did. You knew that I would." Rory responded teasingly and Daniel leaned in to give Rory a kiss. She kissed back and they just stood in front of the door for a few minutes. Rory was the one to back up. She looked up and Daniel and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Why do you think I was waiting outside your door for?" he replied with a laugh. "Oh, and i almost forgot, these." he revealed a beautiful boquet of roses. Rory looked at them in awe.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

With that, Rory opened the door with her key and led Daniel inside.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know it's short but my next chapter will be longer. Right now I'm kind of in a writer's block for this story, so if anyone can give ideas I'm open. Also, I am looking, if anyone is open to it, for someone could beta my stories. It's really hard for me to fix some corrections, and I'm just eager to get my chapter out. So if you would like just email, or contact me. It would make the story go more smoother and make it more enjoyable for you readers. Well, as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
